(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function display method for displaying the job status of each function in an apparatus having multiple functions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been put on the market many kinds of multi-functional machines, which basically works as a copier that effects the function of a copier, i.e., scans an original image through the original reading unit and reproduces the scanned original image on paper by means of the image forming unit, and which also have the function of a printer for forming the images prepared by an external apparatus on paper by means of the image forming unit as well as the function of a facsimile machine for transmitting the original images scanned by the original reading unit to an external apparatus. In such multi-functional machines, the items to be set, including operating conditions may in part or as a whole differ dependent upon each function. If such a multi-functional machine have separate control means such as key switches, etc., for all the items to be set, the arrangement of the controller becomes too complicated, making it impossible to achieve user-friendly input control for the items to be set according to the function to be performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 10 No.222015 discloses a display configuration which includes a functional item display area cable of displaying a multiple number of functional items, each having a selected functional option corresponding thereto and a functional option display area which, when a functional item is selected from the functional item display area, displays a multiple number of functional options corresponding to the selected functional item, wherein the functional option display area is shared with all the functional items.
Of the multi-functional apparatus, some of them not only merely execute one of the functions but is able to effect plural functions in parallel. If there are many combinations of functions able to be effected in parallel, the above conventional display method is not always effective enough to improve the operativity.
For example, in a multi-functional apparatus incorporating the functions of a copier, printer and facsimile machine, there are functional items which can be performed in parallel in each of the functional modes, copier mode, printer mode and facsimile mode, as shown in Table 1.
That is, even during execution of a copying job, input for a next copy reservation and for an interrupt copy operation can be performed. For the printer function, the function of a print reservation for receiving the image data transmitted from an external apparatus and storing it into memory can be performed. For the facsimile function, the function of memory transmission/reception for sending/receiving image data between the image memory and an external apparatus can be performed.
It has been impossible for the conventional display method to explicitly display the functions capable of being performed in parallel with the function in operation, so that in the conventional configuration, the operator faces difficulty in selecting a number of functions compatible, exactly. The operator waiting for completion of an operation being currently performed would start the whole operation of a desired function only after the completion of the operation currently effected without knowing that part of the desired function can be effected in parallel. Thus, the conventional configuration has the problem of the usage capacity becoming lowered.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a function display method which allows the operator to select multiple functions compatible, provides clear display for input of items to be set relating to these functions and can prevent operator""s wrong operation as well as improving the usage capacity of the apparatus.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention is configured as follows:
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a function display method for giving information as to multiple functions selectable as the functions to be performed by an apparatus, on a display frame, includes the steps of: varying the display areas allotted for individual functions in the display frame, depending on whether each of the functions has been selected; and when one or more unselected functions are partly compatible with a selected function, displaying that fact within the display frame.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the display areas allotted for multiple types of the functions performed by the apparatus are varied in position, shape, size, or the like, depending on whether each of the functions has been selected while part of the unselected functions, compatible with the already selected function is displayed within the display frame. Therefore, when a function is selected to be effected in the apparatus, the operator is able to readily recognize the selected state of each individual function, from the position, shape and size of the display area for each function in the display frame and can readily know from the display contents in the display frame if part of each function is available. Thus, the selection task of the functions can be simplified.
In the first configuration, the information relating to each function includes the information as to the operating units of the apparatus used for performing each function.
The second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that multiple pieces of information relating to the unselected functions are displayed using display areas equal in size while information relating to the selected function is displayed using a display area greater than that for the unselected function.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, multiple pieces of information relating to the unselected functions are displayed using display areas equal in size while information relating to the selected function is displayed using a display area greater than that for the unselected functions. Therefore, the display area of each function in the display frame is made large or small depending on whether the function is selected, so that the operator easily knows the selected state of each function from the size of the display area in the display frame when a function to be effected by the apparatus is selected. Further, the operator easily knows whether part of the functions is selectable, from the display contents in the display frame.
The third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the display area allotted for a selected function is used to provide a display for input of selectable mode, either wholly or partly, of the other function, depending on the selected state of the selected functions.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, when the other function is selected, the display area allotted for the selected function is used to provide the display for input of selectable mode, either wholly or partly, of the other function, dependent on the selected states of the selected function. Therefore, when the apparatus operating conditions etc., as to the selected function are input, items to be set and guidance as to only the selectable mode, either wholly or partly, of the other function dependent on the selected state of the selected function are displayed within the display area allotted for the selected function, which means that there is no need for the operator to judge whether the desired function is selectable.
The fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that when a second function has been selected subsequently after selection of a first function, a display area for the second function is used to provide the display for input only of selectable mode, either wholly or partly, of the function, compatible with the first function.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, when multiple functions have been selected, the display area for the subsequently selected function is used to provide the display for input only of selectable mode, either wholly or partly, of the function, compatible with the previously selected function. Therefore, when the apparatus operating conditions etc., as to the subsequently selected function is input, items to be set and guidance as to only the selectable mode, either wholly or partly, of the function, compatible with the previously selected function are displayed, which means that there is no need for the operator to judge whether the desired function is compatible with the previously selected function when the operating conditions of the subsequently selected function is input.